Hanging on a Thread
by WolfGirl4Life
Summary: Leah and Sue have a heart-to-heart after a long time of family turmoil.


**It's really short I know, but I think it's really sweet too. Thanks for reading, COMMENT!! REVIEW!!!**

I phased quickly, ignoring the pleads that called after me as I shifted from wolf to human. I could not take it anymore. It was impossible for me to escape my past when everyday it seemed to surround me more and more. I ran to my room, and pulled on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, then sat on my bed. I did not know what to do as the tears rolled down my face. I tried to breathe steadily, but failed as the sobs came heavier. I glanced over at my nightstand to see if there was a glass of water, but regretted ever looking.

On the nightstand, there was a framed photo of me and the rest of the pack. Over time, I had given up on trying to be mean, bitter, and sullen to them all the time-it was too exhausting to keep it up. I had become really close friends with all of them, and truthfully, I was a lot happier that way. In the picture, my dark hair-which I had refused to keep short and had grown out-was blowing in my face. I was laughing, but still showing a shy smile to the camera. Jacob and Seth had their arms thrown around me, and every other member of the pack surrounded us, laughing as well. Emily had taken the picture. It was a gift from her and Sam for my birthday. At the time, it was the best gift anyone could have gotten me, but now it was just an awful reminder of my predetermined fate.

I grabbed the picture, and set it on the bed in front of me. I punched the protective glass, and upon impact, it shattered into a million pieces, I smiled slightly, then ripped the frame to pieces, the screws that held it together came off easily with my inhuman strength. I then came to the picture, I ripped it up a thousand times, until all that was left was shreds. I picked up the pieces and ran downstairs, I threw all the pieces into the fire, watching them burn, not entirely satisfied, but I was happier than I was before. I turned at a sudden movement in the corner of my eye.

My mother stood in the doorway, eyes wide and wild with panic. I looked down, embarrassed. I had surely nearly given my mother a stroke when she saw the savage fire in my eyes. She looked at me concerned, but I noticed the strange fear that I would hurt somebody flickered across her face.

"Sorry, mom. Sorry I scared you," I mumbled, not looking up from the floor.

"It's okay Leah," she said quietly. She hadn't called me a pet name in years.

"And I'm sorry for anything I've done lately that's hurt you. I've been horrible for the past few years, even more since I…changed," I winced at the last word. She nodded, but didn't say anything.

"Leah, I know that ever since your father passed, I haven't been exactly…myself. I haven't been the greatest mother to you and Seth, and Harry's death took a toll on all of us. But, even if I haven't said it, I love you. More than you know. And, I know that though I don't express it often enough, I do care about you. I know you're going through a hard time right now, but I have to stop moping. The past is the past, and it's not going to change. I need to start being a mother again. I want to help you Leah, and though I can't give you sympathy- I have no idea what it feels like- I want to be there for you." My mother sat down on the couch, and I hadn't noticed, but I was curled up against her. She was stroking my hair, gently untangling the knots and tangles.

"Mom, I know that dad's…death…was hard on all of us, especially you, but I don't blame you. I know what it's like to get left behind."

We sat there, just talking the entire night. We laughed, we cried, we comforted each other, and though it was weird, I felt happy. A part of my life was complete again. My mother loved me. Eventually, we both fell asleep. She was the first to go, but for once, I wasn't dreading sleep. I didn't worry about crying myself to sleep, crying through the night, and waking up crying. I lay there in my mother's arms. Listening to my mother's slow, even breathing. For now, I was happy.

I was just glad to have my mom back in my life, where she belonged.


End file.
